I fell for you, I fall with you
by Iboubou
Summary: "Dépités, ils observèrent des fissures profondes séparer les briques qui maintenaient la tourelle de Gryffondor solidement accrochée au château. Les rayons du soleil s'immiscèrent dans les multiples failles, caressèrent leur peau blanchie par trois mois d'hiver. L'air chargé d'odeur de neige fraichement fondue et de sous-bois envahit la salle commune. Cette fois, elle frissonna"


Bonjour bonjour,

Alors pour le cadre, nous sommes en 2034 et cet OS est une mise en bouche avant ma fanfiction plus longue qui ne saurait tarder "La Perle des Sept Familles".

J'espère que tout ça vous plaira ! :-*

* * *

« Pomme de riz !

\- Tu es vexée, McDougal ? »

Meredith se figea, ferma les yeux, secoua la tête. Cet idiot l'avait suivi. Agacée, l'adolescente franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame en priant pour que celle-ci fasse preuve de solidarité féminine, pour une fois, et empêche l'insupportable garçon d'entrer dans la salle commune déserte des Gryffondors.

« Oh allez, ne boude pas ! Avec moi, tu as connu pire qu'un peu de poivre dans ton assiette ! »

Raté.

« Un peu de… C'est du poivre-pur-feu, Harry ! Je crachais LITTERALEMENT du feu ! J'ai failli cramer les cheveux de Mary ! Je vais avoir mal à la gorge pendant au moins une semaine !

\- Mais c'était drôle, non ?

\- Argh ! »

Meredith tapa du pied sur le sol en secouant ses mèches blondes de gauche à droite. Ce type était le gars le plus insupportable, le plus agaçant, le moins drôle de Poudlard !

Et le plus beau, charmeur, adorable…

Le rouge lui montait déjà aux joues. Il fallait qu'elle change de sujet, vite.

« Mais dis, tu n'es même pas resté jusqu'au dessert ! Comment vas-tu entretenir ton imposante bedaine ?

\- De la même manière que tu soignes tes énormes fesses ! »

Touché. Prise d'une angoisse, Meredith plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses pour vérifier que la part de quiche aux poireaux ne lui avait pas fait prendre de centimètres disgracieux. Ouf, tout allait bien, elles étaient toujours aussi fermes, toujours aussi sexy… Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et regretta aussitôt en croisant le regard moqueur de Harry.

« Mais vas-y, fais toi plaisir ! J'ai bien vu qu'Anderson n'était pas dans la Grande Salle avec toi pour le faire à ta place. Ou foutre sa langue dans des endroits ignobles. Tu pourrais mieux choisir tes petits amis tout de même ! C'est indigne de la cadette de la célèbre Astoria, la sorcière aux mille conquêtes ! »

Touché. Meredith se rembruni. La réputation de sa mère ne l'aidait vraiment pas, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse cet abruti gagner.

« Personne n'est digne de moi. Je suis bien trop supérieure pour que quiconque m'arrive à la cheville.

\- Je connais quelqu'un.

\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner, tu es tellement prévisible… L'elfe de maison toujours enrhumé dans les cuisines ? Ou, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ? Ah mais non, que m'avais-tu dit en cinquième année déjà ? Que j'étais tellement laide que même le Saule Cogneur n'oserait me toucher, de peur de gâcher cet œuvre d'art issue de la nature ! »

Harry lâcha un éclat de rire, vraisemblablement encore très fier de cette tirade. Meredith croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, tentait de prendre un air détaché alors qu'il s'avançait d'elle et que chaque pas abattait une à une les barrières qui la protégeait de lui. Il se pencha vers elle, il n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

« Tu pourrais envisager de passer dans la catégorie supérieure. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie depuis des semaines, McDougal.

\- La catégorie supérieure qui est…

\- Le dernier homme de Poudlard que tu n'as pas encore eu dans ton lit. Moi. »

Meredith se sentit piquer un fard alors qu'il était si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle lui balayer le visage. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il percé à jour ses malheureuses stratégies pour le garder loin d'elle, pour éloigner les puissants bouleversement qu'il provoquait chez elle depuis quelques mois ? C'était leur septième année ensemble. Ils faisaient partis du même groupe d'ami mais ils n'avaient jamais pu s'empêcher de se chamailler à travers les années. Elle avait toujours cru le détester et pourtant…

Harry, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor bien trop beau et charmeur pour son propre bien, à qui ses parents avaient donné le prénom d'un héros national. Ce qui était stupide ! Personne ne faisait ça. Connaissez-vous un Merlin, ou un Godric ?

Meredith, la grande blonde qui jouait de ses attributs pour cacher son manque de confiance en elle. La jolie fille qui ne cumulait pas les bonnes notes comme son père ou les preuves de courage comme sa mère.

Mais qui cumulait les conquêtes, comme sa mère.

Ils seraient terribles ensemble… Le couple improbable, le couple sexy, le couple de l'année…

Meredith écrasa cette idée. C'était lui qui lui avait proposé et elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner. Un sourire de machination s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour atteindre son oreille. L'avantage avec Harry, c'est qu'elle était tellement grande qu'ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille. Ce qui aurait été très pratique pour l'embrasser… L'embrasser ?

« En fait, je me suis jurée de ne pas toucher à la catégorie de garçon dont l'ambition est de ressembler à Slughorn. Et pas pour sa carrière. »

Slughorn. Leur vieux professeur de potion lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Un homme grossier, bedonnant, vicieux. Harry afficha une mine outrée en faisant un pas en arrière et Meredith se perdit dans un sourire victorieux. Elle jubilait, juste assez pour être incapable d'éviter le retour du bâton. Il lui attrapa les mains, les posa sur son torse, les maintint bien en place sur ses pectoraux.

« C'est Slughorn qui rêverait de me ressembler ! Tu as besoin que je retire ma robe pour te le prouver ? »

Non, non elle n'en avait pas besoin, Meredith se sentit fondre. Harry était batteur dans leur équipe de Quidditch. Un sport connu pour forger les hommes les plus sexy du monde sorcier. Une place qui musclait et dessinait bien plus. Et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il retire sa robe pour sentir les moindres détails à travers le tissu fin de sa robe.

Elle leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui. Ils étaient tellement proche. Ses lèvres étaient…

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas te décider à arrêter de me fuir, Meredith ? Et te laisser aller ? »

Ses prunelles brunes étaient encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire et elle frissonna de tout son être.

Non. Non, ce n'était pas un frisson. A moins qu'un frisson soit capable de faire trembler et craquer un château de plus de mille ans maintenu par les sorts les plus puissants du monde. Dans un sursaut, ils s'éloignèrent. Que se passait-il ?

Un plus gros craquement, suivi d'un coup de tonnerre. Meredith se jeta sur la fenêtre la plus proche. Juste à temps pour observer la Grande Salle où elle se trouvait une poignée de minutes plus tôt, où étaient restés tous ses amis, s'effondrer sur elle-même. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au rebord de bois qui maintenait le verre, entendit de très loin les jurons désespérés de Harry contre son épaule. Elle était figée, terrassée. Suffisamment pour ne pas comprendre dans quelle horrible situation ils se trouvaient. Elle sentit à peine les mains du jeune homme lui saisirent les épaules pour l'entrainer en arrière.

Dépités, ils observèrent des fissures profondes séparer les briques qui maintenaient la tourelle de Gryffondor solidement accrochée au château. Les rayons du soleil s'immiscèrent dans les multiples failles, caressèrent leur peau blanchie par trois mois d'hiver. L'air chargé d'odeur de neige fraichement fondue et de sous-bois envahit la salle commune, secoua les mèches brunes de Harry, s'immisça sous les cheveux de Meredith, rafraîchit sa nuque. Cette fois, elle frissonna pour de vrai.

Un tremblement, un craquement. Un tremblement, un craquement. Des pierres qui tombent, qui roulent. Les failles glissèrent le long des murs, de plus en plus large. L'escalier qui menait au dortoir disparut, ouvrant une large ouverture sur le mur. Poudlard avait été construit sur une montagne, la salle commune des Gryffondors se trouvait au huitième étage. De toute sa hauteur, elle admira la vue sur les montagnes écossaises qui se jetaient dans le lac noir. C'était sublime, avec ce ciel bleu et ce soleil qui baignait le paysage d'une lumière étonnante pour cette fin de février.

Meredith sentit Harry lui saisir la main, la serrer fort, et le temps s'arrêta.

Les craquements n'existaient plus. Le monde ne tremblait plus. Meredith leva les grands yeux verts des Greengrass vers Harry et Harry lui caressa la joue, tendrement.

« Tu as ta baguette sur toi ?

\- Non, non, elle était dans mon sac et mon sac est resté dans… » Nul besoin de finir cette phrase. « Et toi ?

\- Elle est dans le dortoir. »

Tous deux tournèrent le regard vers l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, l'escalier se trouvait. Meredith sentit un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres.

« On va mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre son front. Il frissonnait de tout son être, il était froid, il transpirait. Mais il était là.

« C'est idiot. » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. « Pendant sept ans, on nous a apprit à résister face à tous les ennemis imaginable. Ils n'en ont oublié qu'un seul, celui-là. »

C'est vrai, c'était stupide. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire dans ce drame. C'était comme si les sorciers c'étaient cru tout puissants et en avaient oublié la nature.

Et bien voilà, la nature reprenait ses droits.

Ils allaient mourir, et c'était une mort stupide. Ils allaient mourir sans avoir la possibilité de se battre, de résister, de faire valoir leur fières qualités de Gryffondor.

Meredith s'éloigna de nouveau, fixa ses yeux dans les siens. Dans quelques minutes, ils ne seraient plus. Ils avaient passé ces derniers mois à se perdre en chamailleries enfantines alors qu'ils auraient pu croquer à pleines dents les ultimes instants de vie. Tous les deux.

Elle n'avait plus envie de tout ça. Elle n'avait plus envie de penser à tout ça.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Il faut que tu le saches. Et s'il te plait, si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, ne dit rien. C'est trop tard. »

Et il ne dit rien, mais son visage se barra d'un sourire bien trop heureux, bien trop éclatant, bien trop lumineux pour la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de le partager avec lui, de lui rendre.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de te repousser, Meredith. Parce que je t'aime. »

Et voilà, ils n'auraient rien de plus.

Si, si… Il y avait encore quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient voler au temps qui s'écoulait autour d'eux. Elle se jeta à son cou, écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'accrocha à lui de toute ses forces. Et il lui donna le meilleur baiser de sa vie qui prenait fin. Ils n'en auraient qu'un seul mais il serait mémorable. Du genre à figurer dans le registre des records.

Alors que le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux, tournoyait furieusement. Alors que le vent fouettait leur visage, que les forces de la physique tentaient de les séparer, Meredith et Harry luttèrent ensemble contre l'adversité. Tout ne devint que caresses, soupirs, frissons, sourires. Le monde sombrait mais ils rayonnaient. Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux, plus que leur baiser, et plus que leur ultime tentative de voler un peu de temps à l'univers.

Tout petits face à l'immensité du monde. Mais tout puissants.

Et puis…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review avant de partir! uhuh !

Merci d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour lire !

A bientôt !


End file.
